A Walk To Remember
by eLeCtO-gUiTaR-gAl
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a quiet, shy and reserved girl. She bears a very dark secret. Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin King. He’s obnoxious, proud and arrogant. He and his friends always tease Ginny. Based on A Walk To Remember.


**A Walk To Remember **

**Summary = Ginny Weasley is a quiet, shy and reserved girl. She bears a very dark secret. Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin King. He's obnoxious, proud and arrogant. He and his friends always tease Ginny. Based on A Walk To Remember. **

**Disclaimer = I do not own anything. The plot belongs to Warner brothers and Nicholas Sparks. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters that you do not recognize.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Where the hell is he!?" snapped an irritated Draco while running his hand through blonde hair, making it unruly. His hair now hung freely down his face as he had changed the habit of gelling his hair up.**

**Pansy, a pretty 7th year Slytherin, came striding towards Draco and said in her high-pitched and disgustingly sweet voice "Drakie, how about we go dancing after we are through with this." She swayed her hips sexily after saying it, making Blaise drool.**

**Draco just rolled his eyes and sighed. She just can't get it through her thick head that they are through. He gave another sigh and finally hissed out a reply "You know I don't do dances."**

**Immediately, Pansy's smiled faltered and changed into a frown. Just then, Eddie Thompson chose this time to make his 'grand arrival'. Eddie was a 6th year Slytherin who was supposedly dumb and gullible. He wanted to be their 'friend', which sort of explains what they are doing now. Poor guy, he doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.**

"**You're late." Blaise stated as though it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Sorry...I had detention." Eddie said sheepishly. "So, what do I have to do?"**

"**All you have to do is dive head first into the lake." Blaise said with ease.**

"**That's it?"**

"**Yup...that's it!" Blaise said, grinning. "Then you're one of us. It's that simple." With that, Blaise made his way to the lake with Fiona Hathaway, his girlfriend. Draco then hung back for a moment to talk to him.**

"**You did this before?" Eddie asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He seemed to hesitate a little.**

"**Hell yeah! All of us did it. Besides, I'll be doing it with you. No worries man!" Draco said with an air of confidence around him. Eddie sighed then nodded and proceeded to climb up the ladder to dive in. When they got up, Draco and Eddie took of their robes and got ready to jump.**

"**Okay, you ready?" Draco asked, receiving a nod from Eddie who suddenly felt a lot more confident. "Good. On the count of three. One...two..." without even bothering to finish the three, Draco gave Eddie a little shove and Eddie fell into the lake. All this while, Draco and his friend were laughing away. However, their laughing soon died away when they noticed that Eddie was floating on the water and not moving.**

"**Damn it!" Draco swore loudly and dived into the lake to get Eddie out.**

"**Hey! Who goes there?" shouted someone. That someone however, sounded suspiciously like Filch.**

**This time, Draco's friends have chosen to make a quick getaway in order not to get caught. Leaving Draco to bear the responsibility and consequences.**

****

**"Mr Malfoy. You do realize that your little prank there could very well lend you in Azkaban if Eddie had died." Professor Dumbledore said in that very serious voice that he seldom uses. "You are the Headboy and you should be setting a good example, not go around playing pranks on others. We could just take away your post as Headboy and Quidditch Captain away or even worse, expel you. But, since no one's life has been taken away, we have decided not to do that." Draco just gave a nod as he fiddled with his cut above his right eye.**

**"But alas, this will not go unpunished. You will now tutor students who are weak in potions every Saturday. You will also participate in this year's Christmas Play." Professor Dumbledore said. His usual twinkle back in his eyes. "It would be a very good opportunity for you to hang out with other kinds of people instead of your usual friends."**

**Before Draco could protest, Professor Dumbledore gave him a stern glare and Draco walked out of the Professor's office with a reluctant sigh.**

****


End file.
